The Trouble With Edward Elric
by Kyoya-TheShadowKing
Summary: Edward has always been reckless, however, for the first time in many years, Hohenheim is in a position to do something about it. (This is a story which will be part of a much larger installment. Think of it like a little experiment. Warning, contains corporal punishment in the form of spanking.)


The Trouble with Edward Elric

...is that he was far too much like me.

While Al had inherited my darling Trisha's kindness, generosity, and her undying patience, Edward had undoubtedly, indubitably, he had inherited the best and worst traits from my corner of the gene pool. My temper, stubborn nature, and impossible work ethic had certainly left a reckless streak on my young son's personality, and for that, I could not fault him.

However, one thing could be said about the last remaining shreds of my personality. I am not a liar.

My shoes clicked against the tile flooring of the long hallway of Central Command, my hands burrowed deep in my pockets and my eyebrows furrowed together as my blood boiled beneath my skin. My sharp focus locked onto my escort's back, which was cloaked by a blue military jacket, squared with professionalism.

Though my focus was trained solely on the back of this soldier, my mind wandered elsewhere, sharply jerking through the memories that hit me like waves. Flashes of a scarred Ishvalan murderer's sparking hand flying towards my oldest son's head with pinpoint accuracy. Like a lynx after it's prey. If I had arrived one second later, I would be without a son, and the world would have been senselessly stolen of yet another soul. All for the mere notion of a possibility that may not have come to fruition.

I shook my head and grunted under my breath, jolting myself from my thoughts. Though the anger certainly made its presence known, it would be foolish to allow my emotions to consume me before even meeting Edward face to face.

My frustrations seemed to catch the eye of the young soldier, who glanced back at me casually while crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, you're the one who saved the blonde runt, huh?"

I raised an eyebrow at him inquisitively at his choice of words but confirmed his question with a nod. He gave me a toothy smirk and shook his head, his thin brown hair shifting back and forth while still framing his thin jawline.

"Then the rumors are true. Even as a state alchemist the kid's got his old man on his ass."

I didn't find this particularly amusing, but the soldier took it upon himself to laugh anyway, shaking his head shortly.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you. You got serious guts. That kid's been nothing but a hellraiser since he got here. Raising chaos with the Colonel and egging him on every chance he can get when he's not out hunting a myth. I'm shocked that he's even still in service. I mean, people may think he's great, being a prodigy and all, but you haven't seen the size of the cleanup crew trailing after his messes."

Somehow, I was not surprised. I tried not to let this news stoke my frustration, however, my fists clenched the fabric of my pockets tight. My trust trickled slowly from my mind and left a trail of defeat in my wake.

"I see..."

The farther we walked, the more I began to notice the soft sound of voices drifting from down the hall. And with each step after, the voices escalated until I was flinching from the sharp shrieks and vulgarities flowing from that all too familiar tone. And in response to my son's insolence, I clearly picked up what assumed was the Colonel's responses. Cool, collected and harsh. I instantly knew what was happening and I was tempted to just let the lecture resume itself, but I had a promise to fulfill and I would not falter now.

We came upon a looming brown oak door, behind which I could vaguely make out some pieces of the conversation taking place. Most of which I could not in good conscience repeat. I was beginning to clearly see that there was a lot about my son that I had failed to notice.

My escort faced me with a small grin, despite the verbal lashings floating past the grand barrier.

"If you couldn't tell already, the Colonel's behind this door. He just needs to take a quick statement and you two should be on your way. Unless he's finally decided to murder the kid."

With that snarky comment (which received no appreciation from me), the soldier approached the door and rolled his shoulders back slightly with a smirk, knocking on the door confidently. All at once, Mustang's voice dropped from the air, leaving only Edward's vicious comments and jabs. Yet, from this muddle, we could clearly hear the expected invitation.

"Yeah, yeah, come in."

Quickly, I nodded my thanks to the escort, who gave a casual salute before sauntering off. I then swallowed deeply and steeled myself to cloak my fury before pushing open the door with a low creak.

Through the doorway, I first noticed the colonel, standing behind his desk with both hands flat on the wooden surface and leaning close to my son's face disdainfully, painting a picture of the argument I had barely missed. Edward had followed suit, in quite a similar position, but on his toes to reach the man's stature, an even nastier look of anger and disgust on his features.

I would say they were two peas in a pod, but the differences struck me clearly as they both turned to look at me, one with an inquisitive look, and the other with an expression of absolute horror, eyes shifting from narrow slits to wide dinner plates in a split second.

Colonel Mustang promptly stood up straight as soon as my presence was known and addressed me soon after with a stern expression.

"Mr. Hohenheim, Sir, I apologize. I am in the process of reprimanding, Full Metal here. If you would just wait out in the hall, I would like to ask a few ques-"

"Y-Yeah! Get out! We're busy, old man! He hasn't let out enough hot air yet!" Edward's anger had seemed to melt away at the sight of me and was transformed into pure panic.

Mustang's fist came down firmly across the back of my son's head, causing Ed's head to shoot forward then whip to the Colonel with a vicious scowl. Clearly, there was more to their relationship for him to scold my boy so openly and not receive a swift punch.

Before I became dizzy from the back and forth, I lifted my hand, begging silence which was granted quickly. Mustang's eyebrow was raised in question as I spoke.

"Pardon me, I would actually prefer him being handed over to me if you would be so kind. There's something important I must discuss with him."

I heard a small, quick gasp and shot a stern look in Edward's direction, watching the boy shrivel up from the severity of it, then jerk his head back to Mustang with a slightly pleading look in his eye.

Any possibility that Edward had forgotten our agreement was banished from my mind at that single panicked stare. Clearly, he knew what was coming and had known for quite some time. In reaction to this reality, a fearsome state alchemist had been reduced to nothing more than a scared sixteen-year-old boy, searching for a loophole in his superior.

Mustang seemed to sense the panic in Edward's expression and his suspicion was instantly turned on me, a glare sending daggers my way. I returned his scowl with a steady, calm look, not showing the slightest break in character. My resolve was not so easily thwarted by a clever boy's manipulation.

"I am going to have to decline your request, it is my job to discipline him, considering this is a sensitive military matter. He did almost die after all." Mustang's voice was thick with distrust and I could only imagine what terrible thoughts were going through his head from the sight of my boy. I grimaced and gave the child another look, met with a poorly concealed expression of shame and relief.

In exasperation, I sighed and lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of my nose, soothing away my irritation. I should have expected that Ed would work his magic and paint a much darker picture than the one on the page. As a child, he was quick to avoid any perceived consequences and it seemed to have embedded itself into his personality.

Not unlike myself.

However, despite my own behavior, I would not encourage in it my own son. I pushed up my glasses and squared my shoulder authoritatively, the glare of the sun through the window bouncing off the lens and flaring dangerously. Ed seemed to sense the change in mood and I watched him cringe, avoiding my eyes. However, my eyes were squarely on Mustang.

"Well, if that's the case, I would like to speak with you in private, at the very least? There's much to discuss."

Mustang gave me a steady, thoughtful gaze, and I could see Edward glancing between us with rejuvenated panic. This was an outcome that he hadn't accounted for, and by the looks of it, he didn't like it one bit. I maintained fierce eye contact with the Colonel until finally, he turned to my son with a stern look, pointing to the door.

"Step outside, Full Metal."

The pure panic from before shifted to violent indignation and sure enough, after a moment of shocked silence, his renowned temper stuttered and flared to life like twisting the ignition of a motor vehicle. His hair stood on end and he clenched his fists by his sides in defiance, eyes sparking and narrowed.

"Hell no! Do you think I'm just going to leave you two alone so you can talk bad about me behind my back? Absolutely not! You can't-!"

I jumped slightly as Mustang slammed a hand down on the desk and quickly rounded on my son, grabbing him by the shoulder of his coat and yanking him to the door forcefully, Ed whining and thrashing about the whole way. However, he was merely sent toppling to the floor, Mustang standing over him with one hand on the door.

"Out!"

The heavy wooden slab slammed shut with a resounding bang and suddenly, the Colonel and I were draped in heavy silence.

Slowly, the black haired man let out a long sigh, turning to look at me inquisitively, to which I gave him a similar stare, lips pulled down in a small frown.

"Did you have to be so harsh?"

I got no response to my inquiry, only a sharp glare and yet another sigh as Mustang made his way back to his desk, waving a hand at one of the leather office chairs.

"Sit."

Woof Woof. My thoughts invasively jeered as I made my way over to the indicated chair, sitting down carefully.

Mustang did not follow suit, merely moving behind his desk and giving me an entirely suspicious look, screaming of distrust. It was clear that this man did not hold me in a high regard. However, this was not my original goal. I was here to collect my son. Nothing more.

The Colonel finally spoke up after eyeing me for some time, his tone harsh but steady.

"Who are you? You've got Full Metal out there panicked to hell, your alchemy is beyond abnormal, and now you're trying to herd him off to who knows where. I'm going to need some kind of an explanation before I let you go anywhere."

I grimaced and looked away. There was no way that I could fully trust this man. Rumors carry far in Amestris and though I never put much stock in them, some were highly disturbing. The horrors of Ishval. His climb to reach the position of Fuhrer. None of the things I had heard were particularly encouraging. Nowhere near enough to divulge any of the sensitive information the boys and I had worked to conceal.

However, as harsh as he was with my son, I could clearly see that Edward trusted him. He was firm but not painfully so. His lectures were stern, but not vicious. Like a strict teacher as opposed to a fierce commander.

As much as I didn't trust him, Edward gave him full cooperation… so, begrudgingly, I had to give him that same trust.

Grumbling to myself, I shook my head and met his eyes, leaning forward slightly.

"What I'm about to tell you must stay in this room. I trust that you're no stranger to secrets."

Mustang nodded abruptly after a few moments of silence and clenched my fists to brace myself.

"Edward and Al are my sons."

Both of Mustang's eyebrows shot straight up in what I can only guess was pure shock. Not very surprising, considering that I was all but dead to the world for years.

"Their father? I thought their father walked out on them over a decade ago?"

I cringed at the reminder, feeling the harsh jab's sting, but attempted to not let it affect me.

"Yes… indeed I did. I cannot explain why only that I returned around a month ago to… be with my family again."

Yes, not a lie. Just omitting a few important details. This man did not need to know the specifics and I intended to keep it that way.

"Why?" I could tell by the Colonel's tone that he was not satisfied with my brief explanation. However, I merely shook my head, refusing to go more into detail. I did not know where my old friend's spies were wedged and could take no chances with my family's safety. Being so close to them was already a major risk.

Mustang gave a weary sigh and shook his head, two fingers on his temples in annoyance. "Alright, I'll keep my nose out of it. Your personal life isn't my concern. But what in the hell were you doing in the middle of a battle zone! The military had the area quarantined! There's no way you should have been able to enter the block, let alone get close enough to bail out Full Metal!"

Slowly, my lips curled up into a small smirk. As painful as the answer was, his ignorance on the matter had a certain amusement to it. I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair, keeping his gaze with a playful one of my own.

"Don't underestimate me, Colonel Mustang. I'm far from your average civilian."

The look that crossed Mustang's features was one of exasperation and exhaustion as he went from rubbing his temples to pressing his palm to his forehead with a frustrated groan.

"Great, it's bad enough to have one of him to deal with. Now I have two." He grunted, looking back up at me with irritated eyes. "Are all you Elric's so vague?"

I shrugged in indifference, and, I suppose, proved his point as well. He shook his head as though shaking the questions from his skull, then plopped down in his seat, propping his chin up with two folded hands.

"Okay, you may be his father, and I'll let you keep your secrets, but Full Metal looked terrified the second you walked into the room and you looked like you were about to flay him alive. And this is the kid stood up to the Fuhrer himself without even flinching. While I'm not his family, he is still my subordinate and I protect my men."

My eyes widened at the prospect of my tiny boy standing his ground against the leader of a country and my stomach dropped imagining the recklessness. However, I had no chance to respond before I had a finger pointed in my face, a seething Colonel residing behind it.

"So you need to tell me what the hell that was about, what the hell you plan on doing, and give me proof that you aren't going to hurt the kid or I'll have you escorted out and charged with interference."

Though I could crush the man with a flick of my finger, I was somehow intimidated by his threats. I could understand how he made Colonel. I swallowed and rubbed the back of my neck, chuckling under my breath and sitting up straight in my seat. This was something I could explain.

"Well, it's not as complicated as it seems."

Mustang grunted and waved a hand, gesturing for me to elaborate. I sighed quietly, feeling exhausted by the reminder of what I set out to do.

"It's simple. Edward may be a state alchemist but he's still a child. A child that's been caught in a lie and fears punishment."

I thought this was explanation enough, however, Mustang didn't seem to agree, staring at me with a deadpan look, waiting for more.

"And just what are you planning on doing?"

I grimaced, and shook my head, taking a page from his book and soothing the sides of my throbbing skull.

"If you must know, I plan on taking him home and giving him a spanking."

For the second time today, Mustang sat shell-shocked before me, this time his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets and his jaw dropping slightly. I faintly heard a bang from behind the door and thought perhaps I heard a sharp swear. I glanced over in slight suspicion but elected to ignore it as the conversation resumed itself with Mustang stammering away in surprise.

"Seriously? You're planning on giving Full Metal, of all people, a spanking?"

I nodded abruptly, lowering my hand to give him a solid look and reveal my all too real intentions. His reaction proved to be less than optimal as he burst out into laughter with one hand shielding his mouth and the other gripping his desk for support. I raised an eyebrow inquisitively, annoyed at his casual disregard.

"What's so funny?"

Mustang sighed and wiped a tear from his eye, shaking his head and giving me a look of amusement."Sorry, that's just the funniest thing I've ever heard. That boy is one of the most stubborn human beings I've ever met! I can barely get him to follow orders so I can hardly imagine-!"

"We have an agreement."

Mustang paused his jaunty laughter and his face shifted quickly to curiosity, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What…?"

Now I had his attention.

"When I found out about the apparent fifth laboratory incident, I confronted my son directly and scolded him harshly for his actions. This…"

I sighed slightly and I heard a knowing chuckle from Mustang.

"... didn't go well, as you could expect. He fought me every step of the conversation, calling me a fool and refusing my efforts at reason."

I laughed sheepishly and smiled.

"I suppose one couldn't call it an agreement. I'm sure he didn't realize how serious I actually was. However, I told him very firmly that if I ever caught him in a such a lie, he would be punished."

Deep in thought, I glanced upwards with a smirk.

"I believe his exact words were "Sure, bastard"."

Mustang nodded thoughtfully, and I could sense that he had similar experiences with my son, unsurprisingly.

"So, when Al approached me and informed me of my son's intentions to fight Scar on his own, I knew I would have to punish him. And I believe childishness like this should be rewarded with a spanking. It's simple, really."

Mustang was silent, giving me a wide, thoughtful stare as I waited for a reply. If I was to be perfectly honest, I was quite surprised at the obstacles I had to climb simply to spank some sense into my boy. However, if a few minutes of explanations was the toll, I could pay it without much trouble.

Sudden, the man laughed under his breath and waved a gloved hand in my direction, much to my surprise.

"Go ahead, take the kid and go. Just don't be too hard on him. Throw in a couple swats for me too, you have no idea how many times I've wanted to drag that kid over my knee."

Finally.

With a short nod, I rose from the chair, thanking him for his time and making a swift turn towards the door, my feet making heavy steps all the way. Despite my impatience, I would have liked to put this moment off, however, it was time to take Ed home.

I opened the door harshly and was instantly met with the sight of my son, who had toppled to the floor with a loud bang from being pressed to the door, clearly eavesdropping. A look of horror and reluctance passed over his features as he stared up at me, looking smaller than usual. Squirrelly and sheepish. I looked down at him sternly, eyes narrowed and my fist clenching the doorknob tight.

"H-Hohenheim, I-"

"Not another word out of you." My tone was biting in response to his quiet plea and he flinched away nervously. As much as it hurt, I steeled myself and grabbed his shoulder tight, pulling him up and facing Mustang one final time with a polite wave, ignoring Ed's sputtering grunts and whines.

"Thank you, Colonel."

The Colonel gave me a smug grin, lifting a hand in farewell.

"Hah. Good luck, Hohenheim."

The drive home proved to be a rather dry state of affairs. There was utter silence the whole way, yet the silence seemed louder than any words could be. The only sounds reverberating throughout the car were the steady hum of the engine and Edward's small grunts of displeasure every once in a while, which went completely ignored. I was too lost in my own thoughts, staring blankly out the window and watching the streets sail by in quick fashion, people bustling about the city, completely unaware of the events about to occur.

As much as I regretted missing out on so much of my son's childhood, this was a part that I wish I could blow right past. In the past, Trisha had taken care of the discipline in the household, considering I had been far too busy to do anything but keep my head buried deep in my books, tracking, and writing.

The car crunched against the gravel road and my eyes finally fell upon Edward's apartment building. It had rows of windows along its sandstone walls and two open doors with military walking in and out, talking in a relaxed manner amongst themselves. A granite sign perched itself proudly on top the front lawn, reading in a loud, grey font "Gehäuse".

Gently, I twisted the wheel and pulled the car into a long alleyway littered with other vehicles, rolling up close to the wall and putting the car in park. Edward sucked in a breath next to me and tensed, knowing what this entailed.

It was a while before either of us spoke a word. I was the one to break the silence.

"Let's go, Edward."

My son said nothing as I climbed out of the car, only sitting with arms crossed and refusing to meet my eyes, staring out the window.

So. He's deciding to throw a tantrum. I can work with that.

I shut the door to the car firmly and made my way to the other side, standing with arms crossed and tapping my foot impatiently while my gaze was locked firmly on Edward.

He turned away from me to face the opposite window, ignoring my looming form.

Okay, I guess we're doing this the hard way.

No less than a beat later, I jerked open Edward's car door, who gave me a shocked stare before I grabbed him by the back of his jacket and yanked him out of his seat to stand next to me. He stumbled over his own two feet and his hands immediately went back to pry my hands away, which held him in a vice grip. However, I maintained my hold and began dragging him along the sidewalk, my sights set on the front door.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! L-Let me go you bastard! Get off me!"

Determined, I said nothing in response. Once we got around the corner, I jerked the door open and pulled Edward through the doorway behind me, him shrieking and complaining the whole way while grabbing at my hands.

"Goddammit, Hohenheim! This isn't funny anymore! Get! Off! Of! Me!" Edward ceased to pull away from my grip and decided to start landing sharp kicks at my shins, even as he stumbled and tripped over his own legs.

I pointedly ignored him and stormed with heavy steps through the foyer, my shoes clacking loudly against the yellow tile. Each shocked gaze was blatantly ignored as me and Edward glided past the concerned uniformed receptionist, through the narrow, auburn hallway, and into a small, empty elevator. The doors hissed shut behind us to the tune of Edward swears as he began attempting to swing at my arms to land a swift hit.

As the elevator finally closed with a quiet thump, my patience reached its limit. Letting my frustration steel my nerves, I used my grip to turn Edward to face the wall and swung my palm through the air to land a few sharp swats across the seat of his pants. The young man jumped and shrieked in my grip, and I could see the tips of his ears go bright red, a hand going back to shield his sensitive area.

After those swats, I released Edward completely and put two hands on his shoulders, flipping him back around to face me and kneeling before him. The boy's face was bright pink and his lips tight in an embarrassed, indignant grimace. Though, his eyes were narrowed slightly in humiliation as opposed to anger and hatred. It was a step forward.

"Edward Elric, you will stop this foolish behavior right now! You are acting like a petulant child and I will not tolerate it! You are already getting a spanking, if you continue to act like this you will be making this much worse for yourself!

Edward was dead silent with a shocked stare at the sudden harsh rebuttal and he sniffled, turning his head away from me sharply while not so subtly rubbing at his backside. It would have been comical if not for the seriousness of the situation.

Slowly, I stood once more, taking his silence as reluctant obedience. I gently pressed the button for the corresponding floor number for our room, feeling the metal box jerk to life and begin carrying us up and onward to the next floor. I stared blankly ahead, suddenly feeling significantly more exhaustion than before as we drew closer to our destination. The look on Edward's face was difficult to take in, knowing the embarrassment and pain he felt from just a couple swats. And I was expected to take him over my knee and give him more? It would break my heart to cause him any more pain than I already had.

However… remembering the terror I had felt, watching Scar come for him with a hand aimed at his skull… I had no other choice. It was a necessary evil to get through to Ed that I care. A couple swats on the bottom is worth my son getting to live another day.

Speak of the devil…

After a moment of silence, a small, tense voice broke the atmosphere.

"Hohenheim… I don't want a spanking."

I looked down at Edward to give him a knowing stare. "I'm sure. No one wants one, but you certainly need one."

My son went from giving me an irritated, pleading look, to a vicious glare and a newly formed blush. "I don't need one either!"

I couldn't hold back a chuckle and shook my head. "I don't think that's for you to decide, Edward."

This was evidently the wrong thing to say. My son seemed to inflate like a balloon, fists clenched and teeth grit tight before the tension popped. "Well, why in the hell do you get to decide that? You haven't been around long enough to know! And if you think I'm just going to sit there and let you-!"

The elevator suddenly jerked to a stop in front of our floor, cause Ed to fumble in shock and wisely cut off his sentence. My mind was steady as the door opened and I strode forward, leaving Edward to rush to catch up. The halls here were a major change from the pale yellow and deep auburn of the downstairs lobby. The walls were a cool gray with the carpet being a deep, navy blue, similar to the Amestrian uniforms. Despite the cool, muted colors, my heart pounded in my chest as I tried to calm the anticipation of what was to come. Edward seemed to be faring no better as he rushed to keep up.

"Come on, bastard! I'm too old for… that!"

Ah, well we've gotten past denial and anger, why not add bargaining to the list?

I glanced at him briefly, then kept my gaze focused forward. If I entertained his petulant whining and cowardice, I would never be able to discipline him properly and he would always see it as a weak point. Nothing would change, and I wouldn't allow that to happen. I wouldn't let him get hurt again.

Edward didn't see it this way and seemed to get continuously more frustrated at my lack of response. He grabbed the back of my coat, attempting to pull me to a halt the farther down the hall we trekked.

"J-Just listen to me! I'm sixteen! I'm too old!"

I said nothing. Edward let out a low whine and grabbed my arm as well, fruitlessly pulling against my movements.

"C-Come on! Why don't you just make me clean or something! I'll help fix the alley! I'll apologize to everyone! Just listen, dammit! Don't do it!"

I gave him no reply and finally, we reached the door of our apartment. I had instructed Al to provide us with some privacy and informed him of what was to happen, so I knew he would either be in his bedroom or out of the building completely. Sure enough, as I opened the door, the only sight I was met with was the furniture and grey toned walls. Complete privacy.

Looking at Edward, I saw pleading, watery, amber irises staring back at me, one message screaming out in desperation. Please don't spank me!

As much as I wanted to give into those pleading eyes, I had no other option. Impatiently, I put a firm hand on his back and ushered him inside with a firm push, closing the door behind us and giving us complete and total privacy. Just me, Edward, and the looming task sitting before us like an elephant in the room.

As Edward, mouth propped open to continue his incessant whining, I finally broke my tense silence on the matter, hands wrapped into tight fists.

"Let me be abundantly clear, Edward."

He froze in place at my low growl, staring up at me shakily as I leaned down to his level to meet his eyes.

"I had one rule for you, one rule that you knowingly broke."

I walked past him towards a dark blue armchair, one big enough to fit the both of us, grabbing him by the upper arm as I did. Edward yelped and was yet again tugging at my grip, forcibly following me to the chair. This time, my resolve was iron strong, despite his fearful cries.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"So, no. I will not have you cleaning, or repairing the alley, or apologizing to your superiors."

I plopped myself down on the chair, looking up at him with harsh disappointment. He returned my look with pure terror as I delivered the ultimatum.

"I'm going to put you over my knee and give you a good spanking. Is that understood, Edward Elric?"

The boy was completely frozen. I had never seen him in such shock. Perhaps he didn't believe I would exercise any authority, or perhaps he wasn't expecting such a punishment his age, but the boy was undoubtedly shaken to the core by my sudden declaration. Suddenly, I noticed the beginnings of tears sparkling in his eyes for the first time since he was a young boy. The teen's eyes glittered with unshed cries and he turned his gaze to the floor, voice hitching with each breath and shoulders trembling slightly. To my utter surprise, instead of more fighting, I got a small sob, and the pulling and yanking ceased. He had gone from a spiteful, irritated alchemist, to a depressed, scared little boy.

The urge to envelop him in my arms and soothe the sadness away was stronger than I had ever felt as a father. Hurting my precious boy was on the lowest branch of my wishes, and I could feel nothing but dread at what was ahead. But we had come too far for us to turn back now. I had promised him a spanking. And a spanking he would get.

Feeling strong determination, I pulled Ed closer, positioning him between my legs and guiding him over my knee with minimal resistance, feeling his weight settle over my lap. The boy pulled back gently, his cries intensifying as he was bent sharply over my knee with his bottom perched upwards, his chest and head hanging loosely in the air, and his legs dangling behind him.

"N-Noooo..." He whimpered and weakly squirmed over my knee, to which I gently pressed a hand down on his lower back to keep him steady over my lap. A small hand inched back and lay flat on his bottom, protecting it from any intrusion with gentle sobs. I went from pinning him to grabbing the boy's wrist and pressing it against his back, keeping it out of my way.

Now, I had a perfect target. The boy's bottom squirmed minimally from the odd position and I was perfectly at liberty to begin. However, I know real sobs when I hear them and I had finally gathered that Edwards cries were not merely crocodile tears attempting to worm their way into my heart, but outbursts of intense anger. I stayed completely still, holding my grip firm and waiting patiently.

After a few moments of waiting, Edward let out a long whine and a few frustrated sobs, jerking in my grip. "F...Fine! What are you waiting for, you b...bastard?"

"I'm waiting for you to stop this foolish temper tantrum. I will not start the punishment until you are fully calm and prepared, and, the longer you make me wait, the more swats you're adding to the amount you're already getting."

Against my expectations, the cries only intensified, and I could feel the sobs wracking his small body as he blubbered and sniffled over my knee. His breathing was incredibly shallow with his heaving from the effort and from the way he snapped back at me I doubted he was even entirely aware of his distraught state This seems to be a bit intense for a simple tantrum.

I slowly pulled him up off my lap, struggling mildly as the boy was dead weight in my arms. This further intensified my worried and I sat him up on my lap, an arm around his shoulders in a weak attempt at comfort. Edward took exception to this and began pushing at my chest, using his other hand to punch and slap my shoulder angrily in an attempt to escape.

"Leave me alone, you b...bastard! I hate you! Get off of me! G...Go to hell!"

The harsh words felt cold as ice, but I sensed that there was an underlying reason behind such a display. I grabbed both of his flailing arms by the wrists and pinned them firmly to his lap with one hand, using my other hand to gently grab his chin and direct his gaze to me. Edward's eyes were wide and watery, his lip trembling as tears rolled down his cheeks and his chest heaved with sobs. My thoughts were thick with confusion and concern as I gave him a bewildered stare.

"Edward, what is the meaning of this? I know you've been spanked before so isn't this rather excessive?"

Through his heaving groans and sniffles, my son twisted his chin from my hold and wiped his nose with the shoulder of his coat to escape my gaze, mumbling something in between sobs.

"What was that, Edward…?"

The boy grunted and pulled farther away, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Y...You didn't l...let me t...talk!"

I stared blankly at my distraught son, waiting for a clearer explanation. Edward groaned in frustration and let out another distressed sob, slamming his shoulder against mine in frustration.

"M...Mom always let me t...talk first! She...She wouldn't just…sp...span..."

At the mention of Trisha, Edward fell apart, his muscles all going limp as vicious sobs escaped his lips. I felt my heart crumble underneath the weight of them, watching my son fall apart as a result of my own foolishness and sure enough, as I recounted today's incident, there wasn't a moment that I slowed down and listened to my son speak.

I was ashamed…

I gently released my restrictive hold on my son's wrists and used a hand to rub his back in tiny little circles, feeling it quake under my hand. I struggled to remember what I would see Trisha do in these situations, then attempted to soothe him with small shushing sounds as I once saw her do with a crying Alphonse after he ran into a tree. A method that seemed to calm him quickly. Sure enough, I heard my son start breathing more smoothly, though he was slowly becoming less receptive to my attempts, looking away from me and grimacing through his whimpers and sniffles.

"That's it… shh... you're alright, Edward…"

Once his breathing was back to normal, I ceased rubbing his back and left a hand resting there, the other on his knee. Edward's gaze was locked on the floor, not a sound coming from him other than his quiet breathing.

"Now that you're calmed down, explain things a little more clearly for me."

I felt him tense under my hand and he glanced at my hand on his knee with a frown.

"Back when mom was… well, whenever I would get in trouble, she always let me explain my side of it. Then we would talk about what she was going to do and she'd make me feel better and less scared about it. She would never just s...s...spank me."

He looked up at me with a renewed fire in his eyes.

"And you didn't listen! You were just going to beat me and not even consider that I have a side too!"

I sighed slightly at Edwards words, feeling incredibly low because they were true. I had made a horrible mistake in not listening to my son and making assumptions and I needed to make things right. My eyes gave him a gentle look and I nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I did not realize you felt so strongly about that. Please, tell me what happened, in your words."

Edward didn't seem to be expecting this. His jaw dropped slightly and he choked on his words briefly before glancing away nervously, shifting on my knee.

"I… I needed to draw out one of the homunculi… Alphonse and I are really important to them and apparently they really don't want us to die. So, I decided to try and draw out Scar. Somewhere out in the open so I'd be safer, but not near people. I felt like I had to do this on my own, no matter the consequences. If he threatened my safety, the homunculi would come out and try to save me, and we could capture one and draw out information."

He once again shifted uncomfortably over my knee, looking increasingly more ashamed.

"Al didn't like it. He said that I would get into a lot of trouble if I went through with it. Not to mention, I had no idea how I was going to catch a homunculus in the first place. But I knew that I had to try. If I hadn't, we wouldn't have made any progress… So I made him promise not to say anything."

I frowned slightly. This was where things started falling apart, and the lies started to form. Before I could say anything in response, Edward continued on defensively.

"I only made him promise because I didn't want anyone else to get involved! I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me and Al! Th...That's why I lied to you! I didn't want you or anyone else getting involved! You would have gotten in our way! Mustang had no problem with it until things started getting out of hand, so we had an open door! The risk was worth the possibility! Y...You can't blame me for taking that opportunity!"

I lifted my hand from his knee and held it up as a silent request for quiet. Edward heeded my request, words fading into nervous squirming and slightly shallow breathing which I responded to with a few calming circles on his back.

"So… to recount your story… You believed you could lure out a homunculus by putting yourself in mortal danger in the hands of a serial killer, and possibly capture one. However you didn't wish for anyone to intervene, so you swore your brother to silence, and directly lied to me about your location and intentions."

The farther I got into the simplified retelling, the more sheepish Edward seemed to become, and this continued to grow until he was pink in the face and grimacing in silence, turned away from me once more.

"Do I understand you correctly?"

Edward paused for a moment, seeming like he was thinking quite intently before he nodded bashfully with another nervous squirm on my knee. I too nodded gently in response. Though this would not change the fate of his soon to be blistered backside, it seemed to make him feel more comfortable and understanding of his own mistakes when asked to recollect and recall what he had done. I would have to file that fact away for later.

My posture became far more authoritative, preparing myself mentally for the incoming switch of character. There was a time and a place to be a father, and a time and a place to be a disciplinarian. The time for the latter was fast approaching.

"I understand the reasoning behind your actions far clearer than I had, so, thank you, Edward, for your clarification."

There was a small sliver of hope in Edward's eyes and my heart ached at the fact that I would have to extinguish it.

"However, regardless of your reasoning, you exercised extremely poor judgment. I expected you to be smarter than that and understand that I am not here to hinder you and your brother from your quest. I expect honesty from you so I may advise you and assist. This is why I created the one rule; do not lie to me. If I hadn't been there, you might not be here right now, my son. I could not bear to lose you too."

Edward's eyes went from hopeful to sheepish and pleading, seeing that the situation was quickly going against his wishes. He began to fidget with his hands slightly and I felt him tremble slightly under my hand.

"Am I still in trouble…?"

I couldn't help but give my son a small, sad smile.

"Yes, Edward. You're still in trouble."

The trembling grew more intense as he looked down and grit his teeth, a blush creeping across his cheeks as he choked on his words, trying to get a sentence out but not seeming to have the courage to do so. Finally, after a few moments, he quickly hung his head.

"Am I still getting… a...sp…"

My heart hurt at the embarrassment and nervousness he was displaying, knowing that I would have to confirm his fears. I went from resting a hand on his back to holding the shoulder farthest from me, in case he attempted to run off, and also to provide him with a source of comfort.

"Yes, I am still going to spank you."

The moment Edward received the confirmation, his head shot up, his blonde hair flying about and his bright red face twisted in dread. If he wasn't so calm, I would have expected him to start crying again. However, he only whined quietly and pressed two fists to his forehead in frustration.

"Nooo…" He whimpered with eyes squeezed shut.

However, I would not let this go down the same path as before. I gently rubbed his shoulder, leaning down to meet his panicked eyes, which slowly opened to look at me with trepidation.

"Edward, I do not intend on being overly harsh with you. Yes, this will hurt, but I will not harm or injure you. You do not have to be afraid of me."

Edward said nothing in response, only lowering his fists to press them to his legs and stare at my opposite knee forebodingly. I took this as a signal that he was prepared to move forward with the punishment.

I gently shifted him off my knee so he was standing, before pushing firmly on his back, sharply bending him over my other knee stomach-down, his bottom once again high in the air. The only response I received was brief, nervous resistance and a quiet whine of fear before he was draped over my lap, looking down at the floor in clear anticipation.

He was still wearing his bright red jacket, so I moved the tail of his coat aside, revealing the seat of his black pants. I moved these aside as well, pulling them down to his knees and revealing black boxers and two pale, trembling thighs. Edward gave a long, humiliated groan, burying his flaming face in one hand with the other carrying his weight and holding him up to avoid dangling like a fish on a line.

However, despite all of the work it took to get Edward here, I quickly realized something that I had not taken into account, despite being an obvious issue.

I have no idea how to do this.

I stared down at my son, then at my own hand in silence, feeling my throat tighten in a rare moment of panic and anxiety. What if I hurt him? What if I went too far? What if he despised me afterward? I had never disciplined my sons in any fashion, always leaving that duty to Trisha. Most of my lecturing and comfort was based on what I had witnessed from her, and it wasn't like I had many examples to follow either. I had grown up as a slave since I was old enough to think. Now… knowing all that... I felt completely frozen.

Swallowing thickly, I lifted my trembling hand into the air, and brought it down in the form of a weak smack, glancing at Edward to gauge his reaction. The small slap had barely left a fraction of an impact, Edward jerking in my hold, mostly from surprise, then glancing back at me in puzzled curiosity. Is that it…? His eyes asked me with a faint glimmer.

I winced nervously in response and took a sharp breath, feeling more out of my element than I ever had in my long, long lifetime. Looking down at my son, I lifted my hand once more and delivered a slightly harsher slap, feeling his hips jump slightly from the force. This time, Edward hissed slightly under his breath, facing forward towards the wall and squeezing his eyes shut. It seemed as though I was going in the right direction, but something told me to try a little more.

Holding my breath anxiously, I gave it one last try. Channeling strength into my swing, I swiped my palm across the seat of his boxers yet again, a mighty crack radiating through the room.

Edwards initial reaction was a shocked, choked off cry, his legs swinging up in response to the pain before dropping back to the floor as his torso lifted from my lap ever so slightly, both hands pushing him up from the ground. His teeth were grit tightly together as he took a few shallow breaths to control himself, staring intently at the wall.

There.

I lifted my hand and struck again with equal power, testing the theory once more. His hips jumped from the force, his legs jerking in shock, and I heard another frustrated groan as Edward shifted his gaze to the floor, his shallow breathing picking up speed.

As unsure as I was, this decision felt solid. Done with experimenting, I began a slow monotone stream of slaps, my arm swinging through the air as I slapped my hand down across the center of his backside, each side receiving equal attention while radiating sharp, audible cracks.

"Ah… mm… g… a...ah!"

It hurt. I suppose that should be a good thing. However, I could only feel my heart sinking every time he jerked away from my grasp, squirming along the floor and grasping blindly at the air with quiet, choked complaints coming from his throat as though trying his hardest to stay silent.

Is this how it's supposed to be…? As I continued to slap his backside red, I tried to reach into some long forgotten memory. Praying for my wife's able mind to provide me with what I needed to know.

However, no gentle wife rushed to my side. Only the bitter chill of the air vents met my anxious arms, and my son's choked off grunts and groans meeting my ears.

I bit my lip tight, and though I felt unsure, I began to lecture my struggling son, needing to fill the awkward silence.

"You were incredibly foolish, Ed. I trusted you to show me honesty. You gave me your word and instead, you went behind my back and lied to my face."

A burst of anger and hurt swelled up within me at the reminder and flowed out through my swings, speeding up the pace of my slow slaps. With the suddenly intensified punishment, Edward squeaked from the effort of hold back his cries. I hardly noticed the way he began to struggle against my grip and whine under his breath, focusing solely on my task.

"I...ah...I get it, Hohenheim! Mm!"

My jaw tensed at the snarky response. All I could envision were flashes of what could have been my son's cold-blooded murder. Scar's hand reaching for his skull, Alphonse reaching out in helpless horror, my heart throbbing in my chest as I arrived just in time, effectively distracting Scar long enough to steal Edward from his murderous intentions. He gets it? With that attitude? Not even remotely.

"You get it? No, Edward Elric, you don't get it. Alphonse nearly lost a brother today!"

I gave him an extra hard slap, causing him to release an honest, heartfelt cry, unlike the choked whimpers from earlier. He jerked violently in my hold, his legs shifting from a static state to swinging back and forth in panic.

"Ow!"

"Mustang nearly lost a soldier!" Smack!

"O… Ouch! Hohenheim!"

"Winry nearly lost a friend!" Crack!

"D...Dammit!"

"I almost lost a son!" Slap!

"F...Fuck!"

My shoulders trembled with each of the words I spoke next, the blood in my veins replaced with the disappointment and terror I had felt.

"Don't you dare claim to understand when you would so openly throw your own life away, willingly letting the people who care about you to grieve!"

"Okay! Okay! I won't! I… I won't! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ooow! It hurts!"

At this point, I was blistering my son's rear with quick bursts of spanks, my arm wrapped tightly around his waist as he flailed over my knee, hands slapping and clawing at the carpeted floor from the sting in his backside and legs kicking aimlessly as though this would provide any relief. He was opening crying out now with honest, tearful shouts; a stark difference from the choked grunts he had offered before. However, no tears had been shed quite yet.

Is this what she would do…? What would she have done? Would she have felt so strongly about what he'd done? Would she be disappointed? These thoughts invaded my brain constantly, filling me with further frustration. However, I didn't let it fuel the punishment, keeping a consistent pace and a firm grip on the writhing teen.

A loud, desperate voice broke through my fog of confusion.

"W...Why are you a...acting like a father now?!"

This shocked me enough to stop my arm mid-swing, staring down in utter surprise at my son, who let out a heavy gasp as I stopped tanning his hide, taking shuddering, relieved breaths. It was a valid question. Why was I doing this? After all his pushing, fighting, and lies, why was I acting like a father to him now? Well… the correct answer is usually the simplest.

"Because I am your father, and it's my job."

Edward was completely frozen in my hold, staring blankly at the floor with a shell-shocked expression and quaking shoulders as he processed my words. My brain churned in the silence, as the simple outburst had answered every question in my mind.

Whether or not this is what Trisha would do was irrelevant, because I'm not his mother. I'm his father. And this was my job from the very beginning. Nurturing and disciplining my sons.

The boy over my lap gave a sudden, frustrated shout, and I watched in silence as he slammed his fists on the floor, sniffling and holding back sobs. Every time he opened his mouth to say something, he would return to beating a hole in the floor, alternating between slapping down his palms and driving his fists into the carpet. I watched this tantrum carefully, my brain trying to come up with some sort of reply.

However, I decided that the best response would be one without words. Swinging my hand back into the air and feeling him flinch in fear, I continued exactly where I left off, thoroughly blistering his backside with a strong, steady stream of slaps that once again had him squealing like a small pig and wriggling around to escape my grasp.

"No! P...Please, no! I'm… ow…Ow! Ow! Ow!"

The cries Edward gave slowly shifted from their original vigor to overflowing with the sound of restrained tears, his struggles reaching their peak as his endurance began to slip from his fingers. I was fairly surprised. The boy who endured automail surgery and recovery in less than a year was broken apart by a couple hits over his rear.

Nothing could have prepared me for what followed, however, as I continued to beat a rapid-fire tattoo into his backside.

"That's enough! P...Please! Stop! Fuck, that hurts!"

Smack!

"D-Dammit! Stop!"

Smack!

"Dad! Please!"

This simple phrase nearly stopped my heart, and certainly stopped all motion from my vicious attack. I stared intently down at my son, completely dumbfounded with my heart pounding a steady rhythm in my ear. Did he just call me… Dad…? Ed didn't seem to process his emotional outcry, still tossing and twisting over my lap as though I was still striking him and groaning with the effort of holding back his tears. I could clearly see he couldn't take much more without finally yielding, and felt relieved at the prospect of this horrid business being over at last, but despite this truth, there was only one thought on my mind.

Edward had called me his father…

My son's dramatic gasps of breath brought me back to reality, and I glanced down at his expression, seeing amber eyes nearly spilling over with tears and messy blonde hair that stuck out from his braid, his mouth in a solid grimace. His flailing had calmed considerably over the duration of my contemplation and I finally had the chance to take in the damage. His black jeans had long since been flung from his ankles from his violent struggle and somehow I highly doubt he had even noticed their absence. I could see a faint pink flush peeking out from behind the fabric of his boxers and could only assume the damage. Red and stinging.

I frowned and felt his pitiful state tug at my heartstrings, almost gathering him up in my arms instantly to comfort away the pain that I had caused. However, I knew that we had to make one final push before I could call this punishment complete. Not until I received an honest, heartfelt apology. Otherwise, a simple hiding became a senseless beating. I was here to discipline and instruct, not pummel and scold.

I gave his bottom a firm slap, significantly milder than the ones that preceded it. Nevertheless, he jerked and squealed in my grip as though I had electrocuted him, letting out a few dry sobs in response to the small smack. This had affected him more than I had realized, despite the fact that I had controlled my swats carefully and the damage couldn't be any worse than a mild shade of red.

"Do you understand now, Edward? Why you're here over my knee?"

The stubborn boy gave me a quiet groan of frustration in response, amongst his labored breathing and whimpers with a hand reaching down to grab the loose fabric from the ankle of my pants.

This was not the answer I was looking for and, frowning, I gave him a slightly harder smack, feeling him jolt once more and hearing him shout from the sting and frustration.

"Edward, I do not wish to draw this out any more than necessary, unless you'd prefer extra swats."

I had never seen Edward shake his head so violently before, but sure enough, his messy blonde locks whipped back and forth as he quickly denied my sarcastic quip, most likely not willing to risk my temper. A far cry from the intense disrespect I had received initially.

"Then, I shall ask again. Do you understand why you're being punished?"

No words were initially spoken and I worried that I would have to strike yet again, however, Edward dispelled those fears with a quaking tone that floated up from the floor, clenching his fists tighter and tensing his shoulders.

"I… I lied…"

I felt a small sense of pride at his sudden change in behavior. He had managed to go from innately disrespectful to answering me calmly and with decency. However, the disappointment and fear at today's events outweighed the pride, pushing me through.

"Yes, and why was that wrong, Edward?"

I readjusted him across my lap in preparation for the final blow, tipping him forward slightly and causing him to gasp sharply, his muscles going rigid in shock and fear.

"I c...could have g...gotten hurt! Hohenheim, please!"

I could hear the watery, panicked tone in his voice rise to the surface as he scrambled to find the right answer to avoid whatever I had planned. Though, he didn't have reach very far, quickly arriving at the correct response. Nevertheless, I ignored his desperate plead and kept my hold firm around his waist.

"Do you have anything to say to me?"

Edward scoffed under his breath and whined, his chest heaving with effort as he clearly attempted to fight the urge to cry, which would turn out to be a fruitless effort in the long run. However, as of the present, he swallowed his pride and spoke his next words with a quivering tone.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Though it may have simply been an apology to save his backside, it was good enough for me, for I had not ever heard him offer me an honest apology in his sixteen years of living. However, it wasn't enough to save his backside from the final assault.

Once again launching my palm into the air, I attacked Edward's seat with a rapid, unforgiving series of slaps and spanks while paying extra close attention to the lower parts of his bottom where he would feel it most when sitting down. I wanted this lesson to stick with him for a long time so that he would remember the harsh consequences of lying every time he took a seat.

Edward began his grandest struggle yet the moment the first swat landed, wailing in despair as my hand blistered his backside with fiery swats. He flailed over my lap, pulling hard at my grip with fierce jerks and desperate cries for mercy as the sting surely shot through him like a bullet. A hand flew back to shield his bottom from further abuse, which I pinned to his back with little struggle and began aiming for the upper, sensitive areas of his thighs, watching him twist around my lap and buck his hips for any sort of relief.

However, after this long, toilsome punishment, I finally heard it. It began with a small, wet sob that was barely audible. Within less than a minute, however, Edward had upgraded from quiet snivels to weeping tremendously over my knee, head hanging low and shoulders quaking from the power behind the broken-hearted sobs as he stared down at the floor.

My chest ached at the sound of my poor son's blubbering sobs, and I quickly pulled my hand awake as though bitten, ending the punishment the moment I heard his frantic, desperate sobs. I may be strict, but I was not going to be unnecessarily cruel to my son. He gave me an honest apology and honest tears. That was good enough for me.

With a gentle touch and as much care as I had in me, I slid two hands under his shaking arms and eased him up and off my aching knee, feeling him quake and sob under my touch as he realized that it was finally over and done with. No more painful spanks. No more scolding. Just long-awaited comfort. Edward's eyes were bloodshot and red with fat, heavy tears leaking out from the corners, streaming down his cheeks and leaving little salty paths down his cheeks while his lips curled as heavy sobs shot past them.

I sat the boy up straight on my opposite leg, trying to ease him down gently but still earning a small hiss of pain through his relentless crying as his raw skin hit my leg. I couldn't help but wonder if I had been slightly harsh on my poor son. Seeing him so distraught left me feeling helpless and horrendously guilty. Like a truly despicable monster. What have I done…?

However, before I could sink too deeply into these thoughts, I suddenly felt a small pair of arms wrapping around my neck and a wet, warm face nuzzling into my shoulder with harsh, unrelenting sobs and a quivering back.

I sat completely rigid with my hands stiffly floating in the air, my eyes wide as dinner plate as I stared in shock at my wailing child. He too felt incredibly tense, his back muscles tight as violin strings and his arms trembling from the unconscious effort.

Ed is… seeking comfort… from me…?

My mind raced at a million miles a minute, attempting to comprehend the possibility of my estranged son wishing for comfort from me; the monster who left his family for years and dared to spank him. It didn't seem possible in my stalled mind. However, there he was, weeping onto my shoulder and gripping onto me like a lifeline

My heart was in my throat in fear of destroying the moment, however, I made my decision and reluctantly took a chance. Moving slowly to avoid startling him, I gently wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to my chest and resting my chin on his shoulder while petting his hair and rubbing his back as he blubbered and wept in despair.

"It's going to be alright, Edward. You took that very well and I am incredibly proud of you. It's all over now."

The tension seemed to bleed out of his body as I drew him into my arms, though his grip only tightened and he muttered muffled words into my neck which were completely incoherent. I elected not to disturb him in his current state and said nothing, knowing that he needed to cry out his frustrations and embarrassment before he was ready to truly speak to me.

Soon enough, my son's weeps turned to small sobs, sobs turned to whimpers, and whimpers turned to small sniffles as his crying slowly faded to near silence. Edward was nearly limp in my arms, his grip having slackened with his arms hanging loosely off my shoulders and his back slowly rising and falling with each gentle breath. I continued to gently stroke his messy blonde hair, swaying gently back and forth with calming pace as he lay comfortably against me with his new-found serenity.

As much as I wanted this moment to last, however, time continued to tick on. Eventually, Edward startled and pulled himself away from my hold, most likely realizing the compromising position he was in. My hands slid away from his back and I rested them on his shoulders to get a good look at him. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying and his blonde hair was slightly tousled from the intensity of his struggles, tears having stained his flushed cheeks and leaving them slightly damp. His expression was twisted into a look of embarrassment and apprehension, as though startled by the fact that any of today's events actually occurred.

Wincing from the pain, he slowly eased himself off my knee to stand before me, looking incredibly bashful and frustrated, waiting for me to say something to break the air of tension hanging between us. After a couple moments of silence and wondering what on earth I could possibly say, I stood abruptly, making a beeline towards the kitchen and motioning for Ed to accompany me.

Was I avoiding the awkward tension? Yes. However, after lecturing him fiercely and providing him with all the comfort I could muster, I couldn't think of a single thing to say to my son.

Edward gave me an odd look but slowly followed in my footsteps with arms crossed and a strange wobble in his step from being atop my knee for so long. The moment we reached the kitchen, I began searching through each cabinet for glasses, hoping to draw him a glass of water. After all, was that not what fathers did? I could vaguely recall the king of Xerces doing the same for his son while I was a slave in the palace all those years ago.

The glasses stubbornly remained hidden, however, no matter how intensely I searched. Just as was about to give up this devil's task, I heard Edward scoff under his breath and watched him walk to the cabinet across from me. Reaching on the tips of his toes, he flipped open the door and grabbed a small glass, holding it out for me to take with a flat expression.

I took the glass silently, attempting to keep my embarrassment from being too obvious with an equally flat look and a small nod. I filled the glass with water from the tap in the middle of the counter and immediately turned, stiffly offering the cool liquid to my son.

"You've been crying so… you should drink this." I could have slapped myself for my awkward phrasing.

Edward swiped it quickly from my hand and slowly began drinking it in slow little sips, eyes closed in bitter contentment and still slightly flushed (whether it be from the embarrassment or his violent cry, I was unsure). I watched him in slight discomfort, almost hoping I hadn't failed a task as simple as getting my son water.

His eye cracked open to glance my direction as he sipped, and he slightly lowered the cup from his lip to murmur a soft complaint.

"...You hit harder than mom did…"

I tried to not be amused by the off-handed comment. "Yes, I should think so."

He aimed a glare at the water, absently sloshing it around. "...You didn't have to whip me, bastard…"

I grunted in acknowledgment, leaning with my back against the cabinet and staring at the wall intently. One thing that would forever reign true would be the lack of words shared between me and my oldest son, us communicating in a series of grunts and fragments most of the time. At this moment, however, instead of feeling tense and uncomfortable, the silence was comfortable and held an air of understanding. As worried as I was about being a decent father after so many years, it was moments like this that put those anxieties to ease.

His small voice perked up once more, breaking me from my reverie.

"...Sorry… I shouldn't have lied… it was stupid…"

I glanced his way and gave him a small smile, hoping to ease his worried. He looked up at me from the rim of the cup curiously.

"It's okay, Ed. It's been forgotten and we've wiped the slate clean."

I could have been wrong, but I could have sworn that there was a sense of relief in his expression at my reassuring words. He looked away from my eyes and returned to his water, clearly fighting the urge to say or do something. What it could be, I did not know.

Edward turned back to me with a look of intense frustration, enough to take me aback slightly at the suddenness.

"Why? Why did you have to do that?"

I felt a small wave of confusion and my eyebrows furrowed together in response. He spotted the confusion before I could even open my mouth and grasped his glass tight, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his lips into a thin line as his face flushed even brighter.

"Why did you have to spank me!" He opened his topaz eyes to meet my own. "I'm not a baby!"

For a moment, I was at a loss for words, feeling confusion at the question. I had thought we had been through this topic and did not understand the need for clarification. Moments later however, the pieces fell into place and I made the realization.

He didn't want to know why he was punished. He wanted to know why I had chosen a spanking as his punishment

There was no easy answer. I could not think of a more gentle punishment that would still get through his head so he would understand that what he did was an act of childish recklessness and a stubborn attitude. After all, he could have been killed with one slip of the wrist. At the same time, it was hard for me to see my son as anything other than a little boy. I could not imagining punishing him in any way harsher than over my knee at my hand. Subjecting him to physical labor, turning him away, or even just letting it go and letting him stew in his misery… I couldn't bring myself to punish my child in such harsh ways, no matter how old and how rotten the attitude.

I guess there are easy answers.

"Because you're my child. And I couldn't bear to punish you as anything less."

Edward went quiet. He frustration melted away to a look of uncomfortable shame and embarrassment, clearly ashamed at his behavior when met with such honest intentions. He retreated back to his glass, and much to his surprise, I continued to speak.

"You may be older physically, Edward. However, you still have the mind of a child."

Before he could respond in outrage, which he dearly wished to, judging by the way he startled, I pressed forward.

"You were forced to leave behind the childish vices that would plague your long quest to get your bodies back. However, you never truly left them behind, only storing them away in your heart and letting them build up inside you. You never received the discipline necessary for letting go of these virtues. If you are responding as a child, you will be treated as such."

The shame on my son's face intensified, as though I had put him under a microscope and was inspecting every one of his flaws.

"So, I will do whatever is necessary to correct that. If you lie to me, you will be spanked. If you are needlessly reckless, you will be spanked. If you hurt someone without reason, you will be spanked. If I even see a sliver of this self destructive behavior again-"

"I'll get spanked, I get it, I get it…" Edward seemed to wish to drop the subject, looking quite crestfallen at the prospect of receiving such a punishment for behaviors previously shown leniency. However, I would not back down, given him a firm stare that would solidify my vow. And based on the nervous look I received in return, the message was taken seriously.

Feeling a hint of relief at the lack of argument, I calmed my wild nerves and pushed gently against the counter to stand straight, walking over to Edward whose eyes were on me warily. I leaned down slightly to meet his eyes from a less threatening level. He watched me closely as I did so, as though expecting me to strike like a snake, and seemed to be shocked and slightly embarrassed by my sudden action.

"None of it matters right now."

Now it was his turn to be confused, his head bobbing to the side slightly like a confused puppy. I laid two hands on his shoulders in an attempt to comfort and direct.

"You have a clean slate now, and I will treat you as such. All you have to do is try to stay out of trouble, and we will not have to repeat this process. Do that, and you'll never have to think of today's events ever again. Alright, Ed?"

Without waiting for an answer, I pulled the blonde boy into my arms for one final hug, wrapping my arms around him gently with one hand cradling the back of his head.

And after a moment, he pulled away with a cough and a fierce, unyielding stare at the floor behind me, leading down the halls to the safety of his room. Not quite looking uncomfortable or ashamed, but vulnerable.

Edward set the glass down heavily on the counter and gave me a look that would be able to incinerate anyone else on the spot, walking past me and skulking towards his room with fists clenched and teeth grit tight in what seemed to be anger.

"This doesn't change a thing! Alright!"

I said nothing, staring after him and watching him throw his door open with a mighty bang. As he slithered into the safety of his room and slammed the door shut with an equal resounding crack, I couldn't help but look up with a small, almost unnoticeable grin and a warm feeling in my heart.

My son was opinionated, stubborn, and unreasonable, taking after me in the worse ways possible… but after all that had been said and done, nothing could take away the reality of one, simple truth. One that displayed Trisha's generosity, kindness, and forgiveness.

I had felt him hug me in return.


End file.
